goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe Duncan
Gabriel "Gabe" Duncan"Charlie Did It!" is the third youngest in the family. Gabe is used to being the baby of the family and is envies when Charlie takes his spot. Gabe is the youngest son of the family. He is the most feared kid in the third grade even though he's in fifth grade since he learned martial arts. Personality Gabe is known for being a troublemaker, sarcastic at most times, and apparently lazy. But he is also known as cunning and determined. He, sometimes, tricks PJ into things. Despite his usual troublemaking and pranking, it is shown in Sun Show, Part One and Part Two that Gabe is capable of doing good things. This is shown when he promises in the helicopter crash that, if God let him live, he would do something good. Immediately, the helicopter pilot, after being in a narcoleptic episode, wakes up and takes control of the plane. During the rest of Part One and Part Two, Gabe keeps his promise to God by helping PJ overcome his fears. Gabe also has a sort of Machiavellian side to his personality, known to switch sides, and joining anyone if he felt it could benefit him, for example, one occasion he gave his mother , the information she required to spy on PJ, then sold PJ the knowledge that his mother was spying on him, in another he told his mother and Mary Lou Wentz how the girls tricked them, and encouraged them to go after, only then to warn the girls, so both of them would owe him a favor. He is described as sharp as a tack by his dad. Personal life He is also a member of a basketball team that his dad Bob Duncan coaches, and even through his negative reputation at school Gabe was voted class president ("Teddy's Little Helper"). Relationships Charlie Duncan While Gabe was in no way excited for Charlie's arrival, and disliked her even well into the first year of her life ("Study Date"), he grew to love her and even involve her in his zany schemes. Bob Duncan Gabe often makes fun of his parents' age and weight. Once when Gabe was not allowed to make fun of Bob's weight for a week, Bob concluded that that's never going to work. Gabe wrote many fat jokes about Bob in a week, which Amy liked. Gabe still loves Bob anyway ("Gabe's 12-½ Birthday"). Amy Duncan Gabe relies on Amy to do tidiness work for him. Gabe often calls her to get the door, and once, implies that she makes his bed every morning ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Duncan vs. Duncan"). Gabe told Amy that he must get his evil genes from somewhere, when Gabe helps Amy spy on PJ's buddy page. PJ Duncan Gabe does somewhat love PJ, but often manipulates him to help him get money and do work for him. Teddy Duncan Gabe thought Teddy is a loser, initially because she is a middle child ("Study Date"). It is known that he takes pictures of Teddy's activities with her boyfriends to embariaiss her to her schoolmates ("Meet the Parents").Gabe helped Ivy come up with the nickname GG (goody goody) because Teddy is well behaved at school Jo Keener Gabe has a complicated relationship with Jo. He has had certain dreams about Jo, possibly about maintaining friendships or even a romantic relationship with her. Gabe views Jo as a bully. He let Jo film a campaign video which turned out to be a campaign video for her own campaign ("Teddy's Little Helper"). At cotillion, Gabe launched melon balls at Jo with various spoons and eventually hit Mrs. Krump. She made Gabe and Jo the first ones to demonstrate the dance positions. He thought it was gross to dance with Jo and said he didn't want to be her boyfriend. When Jo returned Gabe's corsage, Gabe came back with it and danced with her. When Jo put earthworms in Mrs. Krump's salad, Gabe said she really is a delight ("Duncan vs. Duncan"). Background Information *Gabe's age has been a discrepancy in the show's continuity. While it is known that all characters develop and age in the same time as the real world, Gabe has been referred as 10 and in third grade at the beginning of Season 1 ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Dance Off") and 11 in November ("Teddy Rebounds"), Gabe is in fifth grade ("Teddy's Bear") and even an entire episode on his 12-½ birthday ("Gabe's 12-½ Birthday"). *Gabe has used Teddy's computer to access his e-mail account ("Charlie is 2!"). *His online account on the video hosting site is called "Gabe D." ("Charlie Goes Viral"). *He has a history of watching scary movies and blaming his mom for it ("Sleepless in Denver"). *He's the only Duncan with brown hair as the rest of his family's blonde. *Gabe has had two friends on screen who have appeared at least once who are actors on the ABC sitcom Modern Family, Rico Rodriguez and Nolan Gould. *He seems to be very good at manipulating people as seen in various episodes. ("Appy Days"). Gallery Referneces Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Gabe Duncan Category:Kids Category:Jo Keener Category:PJ Duncan Category:Pre-Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters